Vector the Crocodile
Vector the Crocodile '''is one of the three founding members of the Chaotix Detective Agency and its leader, serving as the group's muscle. Background On the mysterious Carnival Island, six mystical rings came forth, which Dr. Eggman and Metal Sonic sought after to control the world. Not willing to let this happen, a group of four arose, known as the Chaotix, and teamed up with Knuckles the Echidna to stop Eggman's plans. One of the members was Vector, who later went on to form the Chaotix Detective Agency with his allies, Espio and Charmy, as well as become the group's resident muscle. Stats '''Attack Potency: '''At least '''Planet Level, likely far higher (Could fight evenly with Shadow the Hedgehog in Sonic Heroes, and can damage the rest of the cast in subsequent games) Speed: Faster than Light '''(Can keep up with Shadow the Hedgehog and other characters in the series) '''Durability: '''At least '''Planet Level, '''likely far higher '''Hax: '''Explosion Manipulation, Summoning, Status Effect Inducement, Invincibility, Shielding, Stat Manipulation, Creation, Spatial Manipulation, Invisibility, Power Stealing '''Intelligence: High '(Leads Team Chaotix effectively, and deduced there was something strange about their client in Sonic Heroes when it turned out to be Dr. Eggman later) '''Stamina: High '(Can fight many waves of robots in a row without tiring) Powers, Techniques, and Equipment Powers * '''WInd Manipulation: '''Using Extreme Gear, Vector can make a tornado behind himself. * '''Status Effect Inducement: '''The Rhythm Wisp and Octo-Ink blind enemies. * '''Invincibility: '''With a power-up, Vector becomes invincible to harm for a short time. * '''Electricity Manipulation: '''Vector uses the Ivory Lightning to blast foes with electricity. * '''Fire Manipulation: '''The Burst Wisp lets Vector make a flaming trail behind him. * '''Earth Manipulation: '''The Quake Wisp lets Vector create earth blocks to stall opponents or damage them. * '''Explosion Manipulation: '''The Bomb Wisp allows Vector to toss an explosive blast at enemies, and he himself can blow explosive gum bubbles. * '''Summoning: '''Octo-Ink summons a tiny octopus to Vector's side. * '''Creation: '''Certain power-ups let Vector create a bowling ball or a soda can. * '''Spatial Manipulation: '''The Void Wisp creates a black hole to suck up enemies and items. * '''Invisibility/Power Stealing: '''Jade Ghost turns Vector invisible, and steals the Wisps of any opponents he passes. * '''Shielding Techniques * Bubble Blow: '''Vector blows several explosive Gum Bubbles as an attack, to trip up enemies, or blows a single bubble to glide on air currents. * '''Team Blast: '''Vector joins together with Espio and Charmy to unleash a musical blast so terrible, it causes everything to blow up. Equipment * '''Extreme Gear: '''Specialized gear Vector rides on to compete in races, seen here * '''Car: '''Used to race in Team Sonic Racing * '''Communicator: '''Lets Vector communicate with his clients * '''Magnifying Glass Key Base Minor Feats Attack Potency/Strength * Can smash open stone doors and crumbled rock with ease. * Held back an army of Zombots so Espio could escape. Speed/Reactions * Caught a communicator before it hit the ground. * Engaged in a back and forth redirection match with a music note against Sonic. Durability/Endurance * Was unaffected being in the middle of a huge windstorm. Skill/Intelligence * Found the Computer Room * Successfully leads the Chaotix Detective Agency. Powerscaling Since Vector can fight against characters like Shadow, Rouge, Omega, and Sonic and damage them, as well as take their hits, he logically scales to all the feats that base form Sonic characters have. Weaknesses * Tends to be forced into joining teams he initially had no part in. * Has been slowly getting dumber over the course of the series. Sources Sonic Wiki Versus Compendium's Conclusions Notable Wins: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Fire Manipulators Category:Earth Manipulators Category:Explosives Users Category:Electricity Manipulators Category:Space Manipulators Category:Animals Category:Detectives Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Faster than Light Category:Planet Level Category:Summoners Category:Invisibility Users Category:Wind Manipulators Category:Shield Users Category:SEGA